List of Items/By Value
This list is the items in the game by their value. Value of Items 500,000+ *Stradivarius Violin (2,000,000) *Taj Mahal Sunken Treasure (700,000) 100,000-500,000 *Civil War-Era Gatling Gun (200,000) *1776 Massachusetts Pine Tree Cent (125,000) *Harry Houdini Straightjacket (110,000) *Autographed Lou Gehrig Jersey (100,000) 50,001-99,999 10,001-50,000 *Lindbergh Propeller (42,000) *Gold Bar (35,000) *1861 Double Eagle Coin (34,000) *1768 Lottery Ticket (20,000) *Sir Isaac Newton Book (18,000) *Jousting Helmet (17,000) *Antique Telescope (15,000) *Paul Revere Silver Spoon (13,000) *Antique Carpenter's Chest (12,000) *Colonial Buttons (12,000) *Civil War Era Bugle (11,000) 5,001-10,000 *Antique Dueling Pistols (10,000) *Apollo 16 Flag (10,000) *1715 Spanish Fleet Coin (8,000) *J.D. Borthwick Gambling Set (8,000) *Parade Saddle (8,000) *Antique Ivory Sundial (7,000) *Kennedy Letters (7,000) *Andrew Jackson Receipt (6,000) *Armada Chest (6,000) *Las Vegas Club $5 Chip (6,000) *Miami Heat '06 Championship Ring (6,000) *1890s Colt .45 Revolver (5,800) *1999-2000 St. Louis Rams Super Bowl Trophy (5,500) *Richard Nixon Gift Clock (5,500) *Youth Native American Vest (5,200) 2,501-5,000 *$1000 Bill (5,000) *Baseball Signed By 1951 Yankees (5,000) *Confederate Officer's Sword (5,000) *George Washington Funeral Coin (5,000) *Half-Scale Antique Musket (5,000) *Iwo Jima Battle Plans (5,000) *Seeburg "Symphonola" Jukebox (5,000) *Colt Single Action Army Revolver (4,000) *2 Dollar Newfoundland Gold Coin (3,800) *1942 Chicago Bears Football (3,500) *Civil War Cavalry Saber (3,500) *FDR Signed Letter (3,500) *Metal Hand Restraints (3,500) *1750 Blunderbuss (3,000) *1860 Lincoln Campaign Ribbon (3,000) *Presidential Campaign Buttons (3,000) *West Point Cadet Jacket (3,000) *1886 Winchester Rifle (2,800) 1,001-2,500 *1862 Three Cent Postage Stamp (2,500) *1863 Sharps Carbine (2,500) *Chronometer (2,500) *Soviet Launch Key (2,500) *Native American Tobacco Statue (2,400) *1845 Harper's Ferry Rifle (2,250) *1777 Charleville Musket (2,200) *First Acts of Congress Book (2,200) *1676 Spanish Silver Coin (2,000) *Antique Diving Helmet (2,000) *Revolutionary Currency (2,000) *Uncle Sam Mechanical Bank (2,000) *World War II Grenade (2,000) *Antique Coffee Grinder (1,800) *Caesar's Palace Armor (1,800) *Winston Churchill Letter (1,800) *Kentucky Long Rifle (1,800) *Antique Barber Pole (1,600) *Curta Calculator (1,500) *Fold-Over $1 Error Note (1,500) *Miniature Suit of Armor (1,500) *1930s Slot Machine (1,400) *LeCoultre Atmos Clock (1,300) *1914 $20 Bill (1,200) *Whale Tooth Scrimshaw (1,200) *Vintage Roulette Wheel (1,200) *1920s Remington Typewriter (1,050) 501-1,000 *Antique Music Box (1,000) *Antique Train Set (1,000) *Antique Railroad Bonds (1,000) *Arkansas Toothpick (1,000) *Art Deco Penny Scale (1,000) *Civil War Era Flask (1,000) *Gibson Mandolin (1,000) *Plant and Spider Fossils (1,000) *Shark Teeth (1,000) *Revolutionary War Commission (800) *Signal Cannon (800) 101-500 *1920s Ukulele Banjo (500) *1940s Quartermaster Spyglass (500) *Battle Axe (500) *Olympic Gold Medal (500) *Ottoman Empire Dagger (500) *Spanish-American War Photos (500) *WWII Bond Posters (500) *1890 Auto-Wheel Coaster Wagon (450) *Antique Copy of Dante's Inferno (400) *Antique Potty Chair (400) *Electioneering Device (400) *US Trench Knife (325) *1916 National Cash Register (300) *Antique Dynamite Detonator (300) *Antique Harmonica (300) *Charley Weaver Bartender Toy (300) *Napoleon and Josephine Portraits (300) *Phillippines Kris Sword (300) *Tiger's Eye Gemstone Skull (300) *Au Lion Trench Knife (250) *Edison Home Phonograph (250) *1980s Coin Breathalyzer (200) *Solar Therapy Device (200) *Antique Comptometer (150) *Antique Football Helmet (150) *Antique Spinning Wheel (150) *Confederate Money (150) *Ali vs. Patterson Ticket (125) *Knights Of The Round Table (125) *Supermen of America Ring (125) *Foxhole Lighter (120) 0-100 *Antique Razor (100) *Baby Gas Mask (100) *JFK Memorabilia (100) *Russian Cop Hat (100) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1939 (70) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1941 (60) *Vintage Geiger Counter (60) *Antique Duck Pull Toy (50) *Berlin Wall (50) *Four Chamber Liquor Bottle (50) *Antique Watchmaker's Tools (45) Category:Items